Jaco (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 7 Jaco collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *UDM Burst 11 Fukkatsu No F Edition *Release date: 2015 The UDM Burst Edition 11 is a tribute to the Fukkatsu No F movie and features five additional newly modeled pieces. Unlike most recent UDM pieces, which have been re-releases of previous series, this is a newly modeled set featuring these new pieces. The set includes Mr. Satan declaring victory, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman in a pose, Golden Frieza with a sinister glare, God version Goku with a determined look, and God version Vegeta with a confident expression. Each piece is modeled with a shiny, glossy touch and are a part of this commemorative UDM set paying tribute to the Fukkatsu no F movie. *Dragon Ball Z Tamashii Buddies *Release date: 2015 This third set of Tamashii Buddies, scheduled for late 2015, features a set of stylized 9 cm (3.5-inch) scaled mini-figures from Bandai. Each of the Dragon Ball Z Tamashii Buddies includes a display stand with a unique, full-color back-drop which the pieces can be positioned in front of. The stands can be displayed as a linear base or be stacked on top. The first set of four Dragon Ball Z Tamashii Buddies includes Super Saiyan Goku (featuring aerial background with some of Shenron's flying body), Super Saiyan Vegeta (featuring a Capsule Corporation Gravity Machine for training as his background), Piccolo (featuring planet Namek background), and Super Saiyan Future Trunks (featuring mountainous terrain background). This second installment includes Frieza in his first form (featuring planet Namek background), Broly (featuring tall building background), Perfect Cell (featuring Cell Games background), Future Trunks (featuring Time Capsule background), Kid Goku (featuring World Tournament background), Vegito (featuring island background), Goku (featuring mountainous terrain background), Super Saiyan 4 Goku (featuring mountainous terrain background), and Super Saiyan Gohan (featuring Cell Games background). This third installment offers Vegeta as he appears in the Saiyan Saga, Nappa, Jaco, Beerus, King Piccolo, and Bulma. The Jaco piece comes with an island backdrop featuring palm trees as his background image. *Dragon Ball Super Mascot Series *Release date: 2016 The Dragon Ball Super Mascot series is a new wave of phone strap style pieces that are seen sitting atop the Dragon Balls. Each features a unique posture as well as a specific Dragon Ball. Set for a release date for February, 2016, the following pieces are included in this set: Golden Frieza in his final form (with five-star Dragon Ball), Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku (with four-star Dragon Ball), Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta (with six-star Dragon Ball), Krillin (with three-star Dragon Ball), Android 18 (with one-star Dragon Ball), Beerus (with two-star Dragon Ball), and Jaco as a special secret figure (with seven-star Dragon Ball). Jaco is seen maintaining a stylish pose. *Dragon Ball Z S.H. Figuarts Figure Series *Release date: 2016 Scheduled for release in early 2016, Tamashii Nations has revealed Jaco in its 2015 showcase as a part of the S.H. Figuarts lineup. Similar to previous pieces offered in this lineup, the figure will be including a great amount of accessories and spectacular articulation. The Jaco action figure has extensive articulation around his arms and legs as well as coming with his additional accessories attached to his belt around his waist. Not unlike the other S.H. Figuarts pieces but with heavy additions, Bandai offers a very strong assortment of extra hands, heads, and feet. This is another highly detailed S.H. Figuarts piece that aids in conveying the very mannerism and characteristics that Jaco embodies. Also revealed at the same showcase was a Beerus figure for the same lineup. Banpresto *Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Super Elite Edition *Release date: 2014 A special edition exclusive packaging for the Jaco the Galactic Patrolman included two bonus pieces for the set entitled "Super Elite Edition." The two bonus pieces for this set were the Jaco keychain and the Galactic Patrol Badge. The Keychain features Jaco in one of his primary signature poses from the manga. This exclusive set also includes the Dragon Ball Minus bonus which tells of the events of Bardock's story with Gine prior to the Dragon Ball Saga. The Jaco Keychain is a rubber piece attached to a large-size keyring. The badge features the art from the cover, portraying Jaco in a punching motion. *Dragon Ball Z WCF Vol. 0 *Release date: 2015 This upcoming WCF Volume Minus 0 series is to incorporate a few characters appearing in the newly introduced Bardock back-story plot and the Jaco the Galactic Patrolman volume. This set is scheduled for release in February, 2015. Those included in this set are Bardock, Gine, child Goku, child Vegeta, child Bulma, and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited exclusive scenario set. Jaco is seen standing with both hands resting against his sides. *Dragon Ball Z WCF Fukkatsu No F Vol. 3 *Release date: 2015 This upcoming WCF Fukkatsu No F volume 3 series is to incorporate a few characters appearing in the newly introduced Resurrection of Frieza movie and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman is included in this volume 3 installment. This set is scheduled for release in July, 2015. Those included in this set are Tien, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Frieza in a cocoon, and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited exclusive scenario set. Jaco is seen standing with both hands tightly gripped. This is collectible piece number F16 of the Fukkatsu no F (Resurrection of F) volume 3 set. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise